Battle Royal: United States Class 2
by chibixbakura
Summary: Once again a group of forty-two students are brought to be a part of battle royal
1. Chapter 1

Battle Royal

Roosevelt High School

Chapter one

"I can't believe you talked me into going on this stupid trip," Hilda said, shaking her head. She sat in the back of the large tour bus with a few of her friends. The bus was over crowed; who shoved forty-two students onto one bus? It was for some stupid English class trip. They were going to see some play or something and would be gone for a few days because there would be some workshop or something like that. She was sure it was going to be boring as heck.

"Oh, you'll have fun! If nothing else, we'll sneak off and have some real fun," Allen said, laughing. Allen wasn't really her best friend, but he had to be one of her closest. The two had known each other since preschool, so he knew her better than anyone else. If she wanted it that way or not.

"Oh ha ha. I'm not going to sleep with you on this stupid thing," Hilda said, frowning. It wasn't that Allen wasn't attractive. His light brown hair was a bit longer than it probably should be, but he had a cute face. He also was on some soccer team, though she didn't even know anyone else who played the sport, so he was normally in great shape. She personally thought it looked better without that sports tans of his, but she guessed it was fine that he had it. Their relationship was more of a sibling closeness than anything else and who wanted to sleep with their brother? It didn't bother her that they were only fourteen, nor that she knew Allen got around. Well, if she were to believe everything she heard he mostly went for older girls. What did they see in him?

"Awe. I promise it would be fun," Allen said, laughing. Hilda punched him in response. "Ok, Okay! I'm sorry! I don't want to sleep with you anyway. If I was going to sleep with anyone in this class it would probably be Ashe." Ashe was good looking, she guessed. Hilda felt the girl was trying too hard with some of the things she wore. For example, today she was in brown short shorts and a brown thank top. How much skin did she have to show? Her brown hair was so long too, even in that stupid pony tail of hers. The girl would also talk about hunting and all that outdoors stuff. Stuff that Hilda was not interested in. Of course, the only reason Allen had said that was before Ashe and her boyfriend, Josh, were in the seat in front of them. Josh was okay, she guessed. The dark blond haired male just wasn't what she was into.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ashe said, turning around. "There's no way in hell I'd ever sleep with a sleazebag like you. I mean, I bet you have a ton of STDs by now. Get them from those senior girls you banged last week?" There was so much hatred in her voice. Why was she was so angry? It was clearly just a joke. It wasn't like Allen wanted to sleep with Ashe. If he did… well, he wouldn't say so right in front of her boyfriend.

"Oh shut up. At least he doesn't dress like a tramp," Hilda cut it.

"At least I'm not a prude," Ashe snapped back. Hilda would not call herself a prude. She was in jeans and a sweatshirt! Most of her hair was under the sweatshirt, but normally her blond hair would be kept up nicely. That didn't make her a prude!

"I'm not a prude! I just don't need everyone to see my legs and breasts to get attention!" Hilda screamed back. This happened more than she liked to admit. Allen always said she had some anger issues, but… well, she couldn't fight him on that right now.

"Will you two knock it off? Some of us don't want to listen to you bitch," Zeke said, looking back at them. Now Zeke was someone she would say was sexy, if he would only keep his mouth shut. The blond had an attitude that made him hard to be around. Stupid guy thought he was the best thing that walked the earth.

"Oh shut up, fucking fag," Hilda responded. Oh yes, did she mention he was also gay?

Zeke growled at her, and would have tried to attack her, as she was sure he was only one in the class with anger issues as bad as hers were, but was held back by his boyfriend. Zeke and Ben had dating as long as she had known the two, and she also knew that Ben would hold Zeke back so she wouldn't need to worry about Zeke actually fighting her. Ben was good looking too, she guessed. The dark haired male wasn't her thing. She preferred blonds honestly. That's why Zeke would be great, if he would shut the hell up and wasn't dating Ben.

"Hey! Do I have to come back there and separate you all?" Their teacher screamed back at them. Their teacher was great, even put up with all of this on at least a weekly bases.

"No, sorry," Allen spoke up. He was the one who started all of this with his talking about wanting to sleep with Ashe.

"Good… we're almost there," Their teacher said softer. There was someone wrong with him, she could tell there was, but she didn't care what it was. He just seemed so much more somber than he normally was. He didn't even actually do anything other than yell…

As they sat there, she started to feel tired. It seemed to came out of nowhere. She looked around and noticed that most of the people around her were already sleeping. What was going on? Everyone should be asleep… but it sounded so good to just sleep… She leaned back against the seat and soon found herself out cold.

XxXxXxX

Waking up, the first thing she noticed was a collar around her throat. "Shit!" She quickly made her way over to Allen. He was her only friend in this whole stupid class. She wasn't stupid, and most of the people around them seemed to know what was going on as well. No, it was some kind of bad dream. It had to be! "Allen! Tell me I'm dreaming, please…"

Allen didn't say anything. He just sat there, staring off into space as more people woke up. It was only after Hilda shook him that, "Oh… It's not a dream. We-we're all going to die." It was only then did she notice he was shaking. Allen, the only person she would be able to count on was shaking. "Hilda, we're going to die, don't you understand? We're all going to die."

Hilda slapped him. That always worked in the movies right? "Allen, pull yourself together! Please, I need you right now." It didn't work like it did in the movies. He just continued to shake as he sat there next to her. He looked up at her, looking mostly confused at being slapped. "Damn it!" She looked around the room. There were a lot of people in the sat situation as she was, screaming at someone or just trying to figure out what to do. It was so stupid. Some of the people seemed to not know what was going on, but that ended soon enough. People were telling them what this meant and what was going to happen now. Students were bunched up together, talking. It was all so stupid. This wasn't happening… It seemed everyone was either freaking out like Allen was, or was cursing like she was. This whole program hadn't even been going on for that long. She had been convinced she wouldn't have to worry about it. After all, there were so many schools in The United States, that the chances of your school and your class at that school being picked were next to none. There was more of an outcry about stopping this now then there was when the bill was being passed. She wondered if her family would pick up that fight now. Too bad she doubted any of it would change.

Her eyes were drawn away from Allen as someone walked into the room, along with some armed guards. So, it was time to get this whole thing started, huh? Couldn't they wait a little longer? As soon as they started there was no going back. They were going to die.

"Welcome! You're class is the lucky chosen to be a part of Battle Royal!" The man said with a bright smile. Was he getting some sick enjoyment out of this? It was wrong on so many levels.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Zeke stood up and yelled. "Dragging us to be a part of this stupid game! Fuck you!" Zeke started to walk to the front of the classroom. "What if we just refuse to play your stupid game? You going to kill us all right here? Where the hell do you get off thinking you can just send us out there to kill each other?" As Zeke screamed at the man, he drew a gun and pointed it at Zeke.

"I think that's enough, say anything else and you'll see what happens," the man said.

Ben quickly grabbed onto Zeke. "Zeke, please, stop it. Zeke, they'll kill you, please." It was a sad sight, watching Ben pleading with his boyfriend. Hilda actually hoped that Zeke kept yelling. If he got killed here it would be one less person for her to deal with.

"We're all going to die anyway! They're going to make us kill each other!" Zeke yelled. Everyone's eyes were on him. "Don't you understand that Ben?" Hilda tensed as the gun went off. She looked over, and saw something she didn't think she would. It wasn't Zeke who got shot, but it looked like Ben had gotten shot in the leg. "Ben!" Zeke yelled. He helped Ben onto the ground and started to try and bandage his wound by ripping his shirt up.

"Another word out of you and I won't be so nice, understand?" The man asked. Most of the students seemed to nod. Zeke was quiet now, holding Ben close after he did what he could to help Ben's wound. It was just too bad that Ben hadn't been killed. "Good, now it seems like you all know why you're here. We have a little video for you to help explain all of the lovely rules."

As the video played, Hilda looked around the room again. Few people were actually watching the video. It had been leaked on the web and everyone had seen it already. "Allen," she said softly. She had to snap him out of his. He would leave before her if they did all of this in alphabetical order, so she had to make sure he would live long enough for them to meet up out there. If he didn't snap out of this he was going to end up dead. She didn't want that. Well, if she was going to live then he would need to die… They were all such horrible thoughts. She didn't want to kill anyone. She didn't want to have to kill her classmates. Sure, she didn't like them all and it would probably be easier because she wasn't really friends with any of them but that wasn't the point. The only person she would have trouble killing would be Allen.

Allen looked up at her. "Hilda, we're all going to die," he said softly.

"Allen, you need to be strong for right now, okay?" Hilda wasn't sure what to do, but she didn't want to be out there all alone. Alone against a class that probably hated her and wouldn't mind killing her off. As the movie ended, she turned back to the front. It looked like they would be sending people off now. Every two minuets.

"Boy one, Zachary Andover." Zach was a bit of a geek. He had thick classes, messy brown hair that she wondered if he ever did anything with, and so much ache on his face it almost looked painful. He was great with computers though. He had even helped her out once when hers broke. He was a good guy. It was a bit sad to see him almost shaking as he walked up and got his bag. He was worse than Allen looked right now. He soon was gone.

Two Minuets. "Girl one, Abigal Andrews." Abby was one of the bigger girls in the class. She was able to pull it off though, and Hilda knew a lot of guys still thought she was attractive. Her red hair was kept up in a ponytail like it normally was. Maybe it was those freckles of her dimples that the guys liked so much. It didn't matter now she guessed. Abby got up, got her bag and left.

Two Minuets. "Boy two, Robert Burnstine." Robert got up. He was a nice kid, she guessed. Robert had brown hair, that was messy and long. She knew his friends always joked that his hair was alive or something.

Two minuets. "Girl two, Naomi Benker." Naomi was a small girl with long black hair that she had up in a ponytail. She was shy, and a lot of guys thought she was cute. Hilda wasn't sure what they saw in her, except maybe she'd be easy to dominate. She pulled herself up to her feet. She made her way over to the front of the class, grabbed her bag and left.

Two minuets. "Boy three, Ezrial Cauldfield." Ezrial was blond and very thin in form. He had on a brown jacket, what she thought was odd since the weather was nice, jeans and a blue shirt. He got up, slowly walked to the door, got his bag and left.

Two minuets. "Girl three, Lydia Bousux." Lydia was only in this class because she didn't want to try. She could easily be able to be in a more advance classes, but she didn't want to try. She wasn't that pretty of a girl. Hilda would even call her ugly. The blond got up, grabbed her bag and left.

Two minuets. "Boy four, Matthew Edgerton." Matthew got up, slowly. He was one of the best looking guys in the class. Perfect brown hair, light skin, and a sports boy from playing football. He looked over at Zeke a moment, before getting his bag and leaving.

Two minuets. "Girl four, Gurdy Dalton." The girl had dark hair, dark skin, and was a bigger girl. Hilda didn't like her much, but she didn't like most of the girls in the class. She got up, got her bag and left the room.

Two minuets. "Boy five, Gilbert Grey." Gilbert, despite his horrible name, was a popular kid. He didn't do a lot as far as good work went, but he was friendly and seemed to get along with everyone. He had short brown hair and light skin. He grabbed his bag and frowned. "This game is horrible, and I don't want to be a part of it." He took his bag and stormed off.

Two minuets. "Girl five, Demina Farringon." Demina was plain. Light brown hair, medium length, light skin, just plain. She didn't stand out. She got up, grabbed her bag and left.

Two minuets. "Boy six, Phillipe Gunmer." Phillipe had dirty blond hair, that was short but a little longer than some of the other boys in the class. He got up, got his bag and left.

Two minuets. "Girl six, Florida Forest." Hilda always thought the goth girl had a funny name. Hilda knew the girl had blond hair, way to too to seem natural, but she had it died a deep purple color. Florida had the whole black clothes, black makeup, black everything going on. The girl got her bag and left.

Two minuets. "Boy seven, Ryan Hammand." Ryan was friends with Matthew, on the football team with him and everything. He was a good guy, but Hilda never got along with him. He had light brown hair and light skin. He got his bag and left.

Two minuets. "Girl seven, Ashe Highlander." Ashe, who had been sitting with Josh this whole time, got up. She kissed Josh, before getting her bag and leaving the room.

Two minuets. "Boy eight Willson Johnson." Will had a buzz cut and a body to match the fact he worked out with his military dad all the time. He was going to be hard to beat. He got up, grabbed his bag and left the room.

Two minuet. "Girl eight, Sophie Holmes." Sophie was a gymnast, though she had boobs big enough that Hilda was sure got in her way. She had a bit darker skin, and long brown wavy hair. She got up, grabbed her bag and left the room.

Two minuets. "Boy nine, Benjamin Karpe." Zeke didn't let go Ben right away. It wasn't until the gun was pointed at them did Zeke let him go. "I'll find you Ben, understand?" Zeke asked.

Ben nodded, kissing Zeke. He pulled himself away from Zeke. "I know you will." Hilda was surprised that Ben was even able to walk. Well, she wasn't sure she could call it walking, more of limping. He got his bag, barely able to hold it and limp out.

"I'm going to find you Ben!"

Two minuets. "Girl nine, Amy Inglested." Amy had short blond hair, glasses, and a very small chest. She got her bag and left the room.

Two minuets. "Boy ten, Maxwell Konto." Max was a small kid, with short blond hair. He was cute, but she wouldn't call him hot by any means. He was cute in the way a little kid would be cute, even though he was her same age. He got up and grabbed his bag, having trouble carrying the bag. He was soon left the room.

Two minuets. "Girl ten, Charity Jurkink." Charity… Hilda hated the girl. She seemed just perfect, in every way. She got good grades, was blond, big breasts, popular with the guys, everything that Hilda thought was stupid. No one was perfect, and this girl wasn't. Hilda wouldn't mind making the girl suffer before she killed her.

Two minuets. "Boy eleven, Allen Kurt." Allen didn't move. Even as the gun was pointed at him and he was told to move.

"Allen, you need to go or they'll kill you here. Please," Hilda never begged, but here she was.

Allen tensed, but nodded. He pulled himself up and left the room with her bag.

Two minuets. "Girl eleven Lillia King." Lillia had light brown hair, was a little over weight, and was one of Matthew's best friends. She was sure the two would meet up out there. She got up, grabbed her bag and left.

Two minuets. "boy twelve, Simone Logon." Simone was had short black hair, and body that made Hilda sure he worked out. He also had these odd red sun glasses that he wore a lot. He got up, got his bag, and left.

Two minuets. "Girl twelve, Shaila Kirington." Shaila was a skinny girl, to the point of being too skinny if you asked Hilda. She had long brown hair, and always looked sickly. She pulled herself up and walked to get her bag. She was soon gone as well.

Two minuets. "Boy thirteen, Zeke Nagle." Zeke didn't take any time. He got up, grabbed his bag and ran out the door. He was probably going off to try and find Ben as fast as possible. With any luck, Ben would already be dead.

Two minuets. "Girl Thirteen, Samma Lee." Samma was a thin girl with long black hair. Hilda didn't like her; she looked far too pretty for her likes. The girl was also in good shape, what wasn't going to be helpful in all of this. She got up, grabbed her bag, and left.

Two minuets. "Boy fourteen, Elsack Paul." El was a great kid, and by that she meant a push over. He was always easy to get to do whatever you wanted him too. It was nice actually. Maybe he would be an easy kill. El was a small boy, with short reddish blond hair and light skin. He took a moment, but he got up got his bag and was gone.

Two minuets. "Girl fourteen, Hanah Mackree." Hilda didn't like Hanah either. That girl always put her off. Long blond hair, thin body, fairly good looking, though if she would go by what Allen said she wasn't as good looking at Charity. She didn't even take care time once her name was called to get up, grab her bag and leave the room.

Two minuets. "Boy fifteen, Shawn Ross." Now she felt sorry for Shawn. He was only in this class because his dad was the teacher. He should have been in a lower level class, but his dad was giving him so much help that he was able to do fairly well in the class. The dark brown haired male looked like he was going to be sick and didn't move. He only moved when the gun was pointed at him, and then he was almost shaking as he grabbed his bag and left.

Two minuets. "Girl fifteen, Miriam Opine." Miriam was the class bully, or at least one of them. She would always pick fights with people. The girl was on the school's wrestling team, the only girl, and was even captain in this grade. She was supposed to go on to nationals next week, looks like that wasn't going to happen. She was a thin but muscular girl, with very short brown hair and light skin. She got her bag and left the room.

Two minuets. "Boy sixteen, David Rolland." David got up and ran out the door as soon as he got his bag without a word. David had brown hair, blue eyes, and always seemed much more mature than the rest of them. David acted more like he was forty than fourteen. He was so intelligent that she wasn't sure why he was even in this class to begin with. He took his time getting his bag, before leaving the room.

Two minuets. " Girl sixteen, Catline Pourtinta." Cat had long brown hair and light skin. She was bit too skinny for Hilda's liking and everyone was convinced she had some kind of eating disorder. It wasn't like Hilda cared all that much about that though. Cat was just another stupid girl in the class. She got up, got her bag and left.

Two minuets. "Boy seventeen, Cameron Smith." Cameron was a transfer student from another school. Rumor had it he had to kill a teacher there so he was expelled and ended up in their school. The black haired male did always seem to have a crazed look about him. He got up, got his bag and was soon out the door.

Two minuets. "Girl seventeen, Meing Tao." Meing was one of several Asian kids in the classroom. Hilda didn't know nor did she care what country Meing was from. She did know she used to date Xing and she had seen the huge fight between Meing and Lucy, Xing's new girlfriend. It was rather fun to watch, mostly because Meing actually knew some kind of marshal arts and everyone made fun of her for being a stereotypical Asian. The girl was even very smart in math. Go figure. Meing got up, shot a glare at Lucy, before quickly leaving the room with her bag.

Two minuets. "Boy eighteen, Monharshu Su." Monharshu was a kid from Egypt. He hadn't been in the class all year, but he was great at English and rather smart. Hilda though that dark skin of his was rather attractive as well. He had slicked back black hair, and normally had a smile on his face. Right now though, that face was drained of color. He slowly got up, got his bag and left the room.

Two minuets. "Girl eighteen, Karri Tronson." Karri had strawberry blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was very slender as well, with an decent chest size. If the stupid girl wasn't so timid and shy she might be more popular. Hilda tended to have fun picking on the poor girl who was always too timid to say anything back. Hilda had made her cry several times. Karri was even crying now. She was shaking as she got up, got her bag and left the room.

Two minuets. "Boy nineteen, Joshua Wells." Josh got up and started to leave the room. Hilda figured that he was going to go and look for Ashe. Hilda hoped that Josh was killed before that. No, it would be better if he found her dead body or just found her just in time to see her die… He got her bag and left the room.

Two minuets. "Girl nineteen, Lucy Vang." Lucy was a small girl with long died blond hair and dark eyes. She was Chinese, and Hilda only knew this because she only spoke Chinese when she first showed up. She look over at Xing, before getting her bag and leaving.

Two minuets. "Boy twenty, Xing Yang." Xing was on the football team and was actually a star player. He was a cute guy, not her type but he was popular with the girls. He was lucky, being able to leaving right after his girlfriend. He quickly got up, got his bag and left.

Two minuets. "Girl twenty, Xio Xiong." Xio was Hmong. Hilda got along with her well enough. The girl was not her friend, but she wasn't a bitch or anything. Xio had long black hair and glasses. The girl had a boyfriend in another class that was rather controlling, and Hilda did think that was kind of sad. She got up, got her bag and left.

Two minuets. "Boy twenty-one, Andrew Zuckermin." Andrew was tall, had dark brown hair, and glasses. He had a good number of friends, but Hilda never talked to him all that much. He took his time getting up and grabbing his bag. He was soon gone from the room.

Then it was just her. She waited the two minuets. "Girl twenty-one, Hilda Zun." She got up and walked over to get her bag. Before she left the room, she turned to the man who had been calling all of the names.

"I think this whole thing is stupid you know," Hilda said, shaking her head.

"It is what it is," The man paused a moment, before smiling. "Zun, you're brother is Michel Zun right?"

"Yes. Did you know him?" Hilda asked. Her brother had been in the military but had been killed last year.

"I did. I served with him. I'm sorry you're a part of this," the man took out his gun and handed it to her. "Use this. Take it as a token of what I owe your brother. You can use the back door as well. If I could just let you go home I would, but I can't. I wish you luck," he said.

"Thank you," Hilda said, before leaving through the back door. Well, it looked like her brother's death had helped her somewhat. She took a deep breath, before leaving the school and heading out into this little game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Of course Zeke would be an idiot and of course Ben would be the one who suffered for it. Thankfully, Matthew had gotten a pistol. It would be worse if he had a weapon that wouldn't be as good. He just needed to wait until Ben got out of here and then he'd help him get away to some place safe. Matthew didn't have to kill anyone. He would wait for Charity as well, and then the three of them could hide out somewhere until they came up with a better plan. If he had to kill someone he guessed he could. Currently, he was hiding out near the door, keeping himself hidden, as he watched students come out of the school. Most of them quickly ran off. It would be a good idea if he picked them off here, but he couldn't make himself do it. Everyone just kept running off anyway.

Then Ben limped out. "Ben!" Matthew called, quickly going over to him. Ben tensed. "I'm not going to hurt you. Come on, we soon as Charity shows up we'll get somewhere safe. We can try and find Zeke late, I promise." Matthew helped Ben onto his shoulder, so Ben could put more wait on him and less on that injured leg. "When I saw that map of the island there was a clinic. We'll head there and try and help your leg better, alright?" Ben just nodded to him.

After two minuets, Charity walked out of the school. "Matthew!" The moment she saw him. She quickly ran over to them.

"We need to move, now. We only have two minuets before the next person comes and we need to be out of here," Matthew explained. "Charity, help me with Ben." Charity nodded and helped Ben on the other side.

"I know this will hurt, but bare with it Ben." Matthew then started running, or at least as close as could to running. He just ignored Ben's cries of pain. It was better to be in a lot of pain than dead. He kept running until Charity was too out of breath to continue.

"Matt, we need to rest," Charity said, panting.

"We are far enough away form the school that we should be okay," Matt said. He helped set Ben down, leaning him against a tree. "How do you feel Ben?" he asked. He frowned when Ben didn't answer. Matt turned his eyes to Ben's wound. It was bleeding again. Quickly taking out his map, he looked how far away that clinic was. It he went there on his own, he might be able to get there and back within an hour.

"Zeke…" Ben cried softly.

Yes. It would be much better if Zeke was here. Then Matthew wouldn't feel so bad about leaving Charity and Ben here alone. "Charity, I'm going to leave you two here. I'll be back as soon as possible, but I need to get Ben medical attention. I can carry him on my back if you think you can keep walking…"

"Fine, let's go. I'll keep walking. I-I don't want to be left alone. W-what if I get killed?" Charity asked. She was afraid. It wasn't as though he blamed her. He was afraid too, but he didn't have the luxury to spend time dwelling on it. He wondered if anyone had died yet. If Zeke got killed then he didn't think Ben could handle it. Heck, if Zeke died Matthew wasn't sure he would be able to handle it.

"Help me get Ben onto my back then," Matthew said. Charity nodded and helped Ben get onto his back. "Hold on Ben. If you want to see Zeke again you have to be strong, alright?" Ben didn't respond. "It's okay. I think you're strong. You can stay strong. You need to. Zeke needs you to be strong." If Ben wasn't answering him then he wouldn't keep talking to him. Charity walked slowly with him. They were moving so much slower now, but at least they were moving.

"Everyone should be out and… and killing by now," Charity said softly. "D-do you think we could try and find Karri or Maxwell or Ryan?"

"No. The less people we have with us the better. The only other person I think would be okay to travel with us would be Zeke," Matthew explained.

"But how is Zeke even going to find us?" Charity asked.

Matthew frowned. "If he's smart he'd-"

"It's Zeke. He's not going to be thinking things through rationally. He normally doesn't do it, and now he's going to be freaking out and trying to find Ben," Charity pointed out.

Matthew shook his head. "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We just have to hope, I guess, that if we live long enough he'll find us. Right now, we have to worry about keeping Ben alive."

Charity stopped walking. "Why? If we just killed Ben right now we would have a better chance on winning."

Matthew didn't stop, even hearing her do so. "Because I want to try and avoid killing my friends. I want to save the people I care about. If it were you and not Ben in this conduction I would want someone to save you. "

"Fine. How much further do we have to do?"

Matthew looked down at his map. "We're almost there," he pointed to a near by building. "That should be it."

"Do you even know how to help Ben?"

"I'm sure I can figure out something. There should be something to clean the wound and get it bandaged better. We need to at least do that." Matthew smiled as he kicked the door to the clinic open. "Come on, help me help Ben."

XxXxXxXxX

Hanah pulled Naomi along with her. "Come on, we need to keep moving." They had both gotten lucky. While Hanah didn't know what kind of gun she had, it was big, and at least some kind of hand gun, and Naomi had a hand gun, smaller than her own, as well. This would work out the way she wanted it too. She just needed to keep Naomi moving.

"Hanah, I'm tired. Don't pull so hard. I'm moving, I'm moving," Naomi whined. As far as Hanah knew, she was Naomi's only friend in this class. That was a good thing. It meant the girl wouldn't betray her. It meant that she could just keep the girl close and know she had her back.

"Shut up, and listen." Hanah put one hand over Naomi's mouth and the other on her gun. She quickly turned to face where the noise was coming form and had Naomi pushed behind her.

Monaharshu jumped out at them, moving to stab them. Without thinking another moment, Hanah shot him in the chest, twice to make sure he was really dead. "Tst. There's one down."

"H-hanah…" Naomi cried softly and clung to her back. "I-Is he really dead?"

Hanah sighed, before putting on a smile. "Yeah. He's really dead. Scary wasn't it? Don't worry, I'm going to protect you. We're going to make it a long way, don't worry. So, you need to stay strong and help me."

Naomi nodded. "I'll do my best. I'm glad I have a friend like you."

Hanah grabbed onto Naomi's arm again. "We need to keep moving." Naomi nodded and they were soon moving again.

XxXxXxXxXx

David stretched as he walked. "I think we're in good shape, huh?" he asked the small group of people with him. He looked down at his own gun, a shotgun. He had gotten lucky, that was for sure.

"I suppose we could have gotten worse," Ryan said with a laugh. David looked down over at Ryan's weapon, an Uzi. As long as Ryan could main it, it was probably better than his own weapon.

"Maybe you two got good weapons. I got wire. What am I supposed to do with wire?" Karri asked, shaking her head.

"I'm sure we can think of something to do with it," David said, shrugging. "If nothing else, we could use it to set up a camp and keep it safe with that."

"Oh, that's a good idea," Karri said with a smile.

"At least your weapon is more useful than mine," Max said, frowning. "I have a guitar. What am I going to do with that?"

"You know how to play, right?" Karri asked. "We can play and-"

"That's a stupid idea," Ryan cut her off, suddenly frowning. "The last thing we need is to draw attention to ourselves and get ourselves killed."

"We're all going to die anyway, so why can't we have a little fun before that?" Karri snapped back.

"Maybe I don't want to die," Ryan said.

"So what, you're going to kill all of us?" Karri asked, anger in her voice.

"Guys, stop fighting," David said.

Max took a few steps back. "Please, don't fight…"

"Maybe I will just kill you all," Ryan spat, lifting his gun. "It's not like keeping you guys alive will help me any."

David quickly got his gun and pointed it at Ryan. "I'll kill you before you get the chance."

"I'd like to see you try," Ryan turned his gun to face David. "You know, I've always hated you. You were a good athlete, smart, good looking. You had everything, but I'm going to get the last laugh and kill you right now." Ryan fired, and David followed quickly behind. Karri and Max ran off the moment the guns went off.

"F-fuck you Ryan," David coughed up some blood.

XxXxXxX

Lillia was already lost and afraid. People were dying, weren't they? She… what was she supposed to do? Even if she wanted to kill someone, her weapon was a computer mouse. It didn't even have a cord. She couldn't even try and kill someone with it. It wasn't like she had the body strength to even strangle someone if given the chance. As she walked, her eyes were drawn to two bodies on the ground. Lillia screamed. D-David and Ryan were… they were dead…

After taking a moment to calm herself, Lillia walked over to the bodies. It looked like they had killed each other. Her eyes went to their guns. A shot gun and an Uzi. She could actually kill people with that and-

Lillia screamed again as she felt a bullet go through her shoulder. Another one went through her chest before she had a chance to see who had shot her.

XxXxXxX

Zeke waited until he was sure no one was going to the three bodies before he walked over to the bodies of Ryan, David, and Lilli. Good, more guns would help him. He picked up the Uzi and shotgun, along with the water of the other three. He could go with little food, but he needed to keep himself hydrated. He also had to make sure that he didn't weight himself down with extra stuff, and those bullets were going to be heavy. He had gotten lucky, and gotten a weapon he was good with. A sniper rifle. He could pick people off without much issues. First though, he had to keep moving until he found Ben. The thought that Ben could be-

When he heard movement, he grabbed the Uzi and went a wave of bullets to where he heard the sound. Not the smartest idea, but he wasn't going to take any chances. After a moment, he slowly walked over to where he heard the sound. Shaila. Well, another girl dead. That worked for him. There were at least a good number of dead right here, and none of them were Ben. Until he learned otherwise, Zeke would just need to keep killing people to protect Ben. If Ben was- Because Ben was still alive, then the less people around to kill him the better chances he had to live. Zeke would find him. He'd save Ben from this horrible mess, anyway he could.

XxXxXxX

"Well, this this perfect," Zach asked, laughing some as he looked over to Ezrial. "It looks like you're going to be killed now." Zach took a few steps closer to the blond, a rapier pointed at him.

Ezrial took a deep breath. If he didn't do something quickly then Zach was going to kill him. Getting stabbed to death was not something he wanted to have happen to him. It wasn't going to be painless, that was for sure. "Look, you don't have to do this."

"Sure I do. Now, why don't you scream for me?" Zach asked. Ezrial felt he probably dissevered this. He had been horrible to Zach while in school, like a lot of the class has been. That crazed look in Zach's eyes though, it told him that the other had lost it. Ezial's hand went for his own weapon, but Zach had length on him and-

A large rock was thrown at Zach's head. The moment it hit him, Ezrial pulled out his stiletto and started stabbing Zach. He didn't stop until someone pulled him off. Blood… he was covered in so much blood… He looked back at who had pulled him off. "Are you alright Ez?" Phil asked.

"Phil.. You saved me…" Ezrial said. He watched Phil picked up the rapier.

"Well, we should get going. No use staying here. We should try and get you cleaned up. You're just covered in blood," Phil said.

"Don't worry about it, just follow me."

"R-Right…" Ezrial said, following him.

XxXxXxXxXxX

"You shouldn't have hid out and waited for me. You could have been killed and what would that have done?" Josh asked Ashe.

She shrugged. "But I didn't die, so it's okay, right?" she asked, taking out the bow and arrow. The weapon she had gotten. Josh knew she hunted all the time with bows, so he was thankful she had gotten that. If anything, she could probably aim better with that than with a gun.

"I guess. I got a lighter for a weapon," Josh said, shrugging. "Not sure how much good that will do for us."

"You can just use it to light the tips of my arrows on fire if need be. It will be useful if we see someone in a house. We'll just burn them alive," Ashe said.

Josh shuttered at the thought. "Burning people alive sounds horrible," he said, shaking his head. "But I suppose we don't have a choice. Everyone has to be killed, right?"

"Yeah. Just think of this like I do. We're in a giant game of cat and mouse. If you win, you're the cat, if you die, well, you were just a mouse to begin with then," Ashe shrugged. "Let's keep going. I would love to find and kill Hilda. It'll be nice to kill that bitch."

Josh looked down. "I don't like fact that no matter what we want, people will have to die in order for either of us to live through this. Ashe, In case we don't… I need to tell you something. I lov-"

"Come on, we should keep moving," Ashe cut him off. "Just follow me and try not to make a lot of noise. I have to be able to hear people coming, alright?"

Josh just nodded and followed along with her.

XxXxXxXx

Miriam frowned as she tried to make the right knot. She didn't want her death to be too painful. Her weapon had been the perfect one for her. Rope. She would just kill herself and let that be the end of it. Tears were soon flowing out of her eyes. She didn't know how to do it.

"Oh, what do we have here…" Allen asked, laughing as he walked over to her. His eyes looked crazed, and it scared her deeply. "Trying to kill yourself? I'm sure I could help you with that."

"Stay away from me!" Miriam screamed, taking a few steps back.

"Come now. I'm even willing to help you have a little fun before you die. I bet you're still a virgin, huh?" Allen took a few steps closer.

"I said stay away!" Miriam screamed again. She started running. He was going to rape and kill her! She had just wanted to kill herself so she didn't have to be a part of this horrible game. She didn't want to be killed! She didn't want to be raped!

She could hear Allen chancing her. "Have you see Hilda?" he called, as if they were having a normal conversation. "I think she needs me. I would like to see her again before she gets killed. It be nice to tell her I actually liked her, but I suppose it doesn't matter. I bet you haven't see her." He was so much faster than she was, and was soon on top of her.

"P-Please don't kill me," Miriam begged.

"Don't kill you? Weren't you just trying to hang yourself? I think I'm doing you a favor." Allen pulled her shirt off. "I'm even going to give you a good time before I kill you."

"S-stop it! J-just kill me and- I saw Hilda. She wasn't that far from here. Y-you should still be able to catch her if you run," it was a last ditch effort to save her life.

Allen got off her of. "Oh, was she? I guess we'll have to wait until later to finish it. Good luck with killing yourself." Allen quickly ran off.

"I can't believe that worked. I'm saved," Miriam said with a smile. She sat up and put her shirt back on. While she wanted to die, she wasn't going to let herself be rapped first. What was she supposed to do now though? She had left her rope back there and-

XxXxXxX

Zeke shook his head and he got Miriam right between the eyes. One of these times he hoped he didn't have to kill a girl. Oh well, it was another one down. They had to be getting close to when they would give the list of deaths. That was good. He would know the danger zones and how many people were left. Hopefully, a lot of people had died and none of them was Ben. No, of course none of them was Ben. Zeke had to save him. Zeke would save him.

The dead:

Girl 11 Lillia King, Girl 12 Shaila Kirington, Girl 15 Miriam Opine, Boy 1 Zachary Andover, Boy 7 Ryan Hammand, Boy 16 David Rolland, Boy 18 Monaharshu Su. 7 down 35 to go.


End file.
